Regina's Daughter
by RosalieHaleCullen1933
Summary: Regina and Daniel had a child,who Cora stole from Regina, and sent her here. The daughter, Daniella, appears in post-curse Storybrook, Read on to find out more! Hint: I LOVE reviews. A wraith feeds off of souls, i feed off of reviews!
1. Get out of my town

"Miss Mills?"A young woman, probably in her early 20s asked looking at Regina. Her hair was long, dark, and wavy, and her eyes were a bright summer sky blue. "I-I was told-"

"Enough" Regina said, her dark eyes flashing. "I dont care what you were told. I dont know you. Get out of my yard and out of my town-"

"But-" She says. "Ma'am "

"You're not allowed to speak" Regina says. "Get out. " She says. "As far as im concerned, I have NO idea who you are, aside from the fact that you think you can just show up here and act like you're wanted here."

Her eyes fill with tears. "I've been searching, all my life-" She says.

"I dont CARE about your past, present or future!" Regina snarls. "All I care about is that you are an outsider here. So leave. NOW" She smiles in satisfaction as the girl turns tail and runs swiftly to her car.

Daniella sat there in the drivers seat, tears running down her face, matching the rain outside. Gold had lied. Regina wanted nothing to do with her, why did she think she ever could? No one ever did, no one ever had. And no one ever would. So involved with her sadness , Daniella didnt see the oncoming car until it was too late.


	2. Please Call Regina

Daniella drove down the road, blinded by tears. Gold had been the one to find her, help her get back to Regina, who she'd always dreamed about. For all her childhood, shed looked at her locket, thinking , imagining who her mother could be. But now, the cold, sad truth. She was unwanted.

She didnt see the oncoming headlights, didnt realize she was in the wrong lane. She didnt even have time to gasp as her world plunged into blackness.

Her eyes opened. Pain coursed through her body. She couldnt move her leg, and it felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest.

"Im Emma" She felt a hand lightly on hers for a moment. "You're going to be ok- is there anyone i can call?"

"Y-yes" she stammered. "R-regina mills-" her voice was weak. "Please- please call Regina- tell her D-Daniella -" She winced.

"I will. Shh." Emma said. "Its ok. You'll be ok." She held her hand, until the ambulance arrived.

"M-Mother-" Daniella said weakly. "M-Mother-" She hoped that Regina would actually come to the needed her.


	3. Im here Sweetheart

"Hello?" Regina asked , agitated. "This had better be important. Its three in the morning." She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Regina-" Emma's voice on the end of the line. "I was on night patrol. There was a car accident, the victim's pretty bad."

"And this has to with me how?" She snapped. "Miss Swan-"

"Its Daniella-" Emma said. "The whole ambulance trip she was asking for you."

"For me?" Regina asked. "Ugh, fine. I'll be there soon"

Regina arrived at the hospital, entering the room quietly. She sat down at Daniella's bedside, "Hello Dear" She said softly. "Im sorry. for those things that i said yesterday, they were a bit harsh." Her eyes fell on the sleeping woman's locket, a silver one, with diamonds and a ruby rose. she opened it, and saw a clipping of hair. She read the inscription on the soft satin covering inside.

"My happy ending is still possible, because the Gods gave me you" Tears fill her eyes. She'd only had her daughter for mere days before Cora had stolen her, saying that Snow was to be her only daughter now.

"Dear-" Regina said softly. "Im here. Im here, and NO ONE will ever ever ever hurt you again" She took her hand.

"Mother?" Daniella opened her eyes weakly. "I-I-Im sorry-" Her voice was soft, scratchy.

"None of that Sweetheart" Regina said quietly, tenderly. She held a cup of water to her daughter's lips. "Drink. Then I want you to rest. We'll talk when you're well" Regina smiled. "Oh Sweetheart, I HAVE missed you."

"Mom? Can you stay?" She hated that her voice was so weak, so quiet. "Please?"

Regina smiled softly, "Yes. I'll stay. You sleep now. I'll be here."


End file.
